hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Amelie Ray
Amelie Ray is a model, dirty process woman, general celebrity, and former child singer. Early Life Amelia (born Emily) Ray was born on December 17th 1987. She is the daughter of music producer Frank James and model Lacey Ray. Her parents fell out when Lacey was pregnant due to her requesting Frank buy her six McDonalds a week and a meal from KFC the other day. He agreed to this for seven months of pregnancy but then decided to tell her "get yar own". Lacey argued back that she was "too pregnant now", but Frank walked out on her. She went to KFC and sat in that night while she would usually eat at home. Due to being so pregnant, she got stuck in her seat and had to be carried home by helpful women and men. The pair divorced one month before Emily was born. She remained with her mother while Frank was given the right to visit her. Frank did an interview, one hour long in length, through Music News to say how angry he was about not raising his daughter fully. Lacey argued back that he'd probably let her starve as he'd done to her. Throughout her childhood she was considered a general celebrity as she was often simply seen with one or both of her parents. Sometimes her parents would be seen meeting in public and then arguing. Emily once fell to the pavement in tears and her knee had one drop of blood but her arguing parents didn't notice her. Once the pictures got out, Lacey decided to hide her away from cameras, something that caused good parents to question what she had to hide. Singing Career When she was ten years old - in 1997 - Frank was going through a tough time in his career and decided he would let his daughter record an album at his studio instead. The album, Boppity Doppity, was highly unsuccessful and confusing to most who heard it. Despite the failing album, Flubber Channel suggested that Emily appears in a new film Sing Town (1999) as a famous singer. Emily didn't act and simply performed, apart from in one scene which she offered inspirational words to a main character. She recorded many of the songs for the albums soundtrack for the film. Dirty Processes / Teenage Life In 2003, her father re-married to Isis singer Gladys Gaulds. During their wedding, a masked intruder was seen running through and firing Katie Cream at the guests. Frank took them down and unmasked them simply to find it was his own daughter Emily, who was sixteen at the time. She was sent away in disgrace. When she was seventeen, Gladys was seen in public with her and the pair didn't appear unfriendly with eachother, simply shopping. In 2005 and with Emily now eighteen years old, she changed her name legally to Amelie, saying that she didn't want to be "as real" as her mother or father. Throughout the same year she was seen at a variety of arranged dirty processes - wearing masks, she would free animals being sent to slaughter, hunt down accused murderers to attack them, and slapping parents who put their children on leads in public. Amelie has been arrested a total of 46 times as of 2012. Her parents often have to pay to release her from capitvity. Afterwards, she has commented "didn't ask them to". Modelling Career At 23 years old in 2010, she was offered a place in a modelling agency. Amelie initally rejected the offer and when questioned said "I'm gonna make them beg". They did beg and she soon confirmed that she was officially a model. She appears on the album cover of Poison Paradise, the 2014 return album by Isis, of which her stepmother Gladys Gaulds is a member of. Personal Life Amelie has been in an on / off relationship with a high profile dirty process male, Chad Brad, since 2003. He helped her with hacking her fathers wedding by supplying her with Katie Cream. Often, the pair have been photographed using the make out option in the streets and public areas in general. She has said she sometimes stays with him as he is so attractive and has a great sense of style. Other times, she comments that she doesn't like him. In one interview she declared him as a nemesis but then left the studio, leaped into arms, proposed (which he rejected), and went for the make out option again.